Jolene
by Eurgh
Summary: Very loosely based on Dolly Parton's 'Jolene'. Taryn never quit loving Scott, and never quit resenting Jolene Jean. Oneshot, short drabble.


**I'm sick, and I should be in bed. So, this may not be great, but it is loosely based on the song Jolene and an AMV to it I saw with Taryn and Jean. Look up the lyrics, and note that anything seperated from the dialogue and the parapraghs within it follows the lyrics (though the dialogue may break it up). And, just to warn ya, Jean's not trying to be a bitch. She, like all the others, has been treated badly for being a mutant, and Taryn's jealous behavior before made her assume it would be the same. End of story. I like Jean well enough, so I won't bash her.**

* * *

As I watch them together, they're so perfect. So beautifully perfect it sickens me. Why can she have him, when he loves me? Oh, Jean, you can't have Scott. I want Scott. He's mine, and you have given up all your chances. I don't care about the mutant thing. I just want him back; and you're trying to steal him from me!

You laugh, and brush against his arm, that awful twinkle in your eyes. You know how beautiful you are. A tumble of flames falling down your back, skin that puts the very moon to shame, eyes sparkling so deeply that God Himself must have placed the emeralds in your eyes! You know you're prefect.

I, in my hiding place behind the stairs, hear you reminding him of how very lucky the two of you are to be graduating. Together. Oh, Jean, don't act like such an angel; your voice is sweet, but you are wicked. You smile, and the sun shines in his world. He hangs on your every word, desperate to catch any sound coming from your lips. And I, plain in comparison, have all but given up hope.

"Hi Scott." He's so surprised, and so are you. I smile and sit down. "Jean, can I talk to you?"

He always talked about you. I could never tell you, because that self-righteous smirk came over your face. Wasn't Duncan enough for you? Why couldn't you choose someone else- anyone else- over Scott? Jean is so amazing! Did you know Jean won the stupid soccer award again? I'm so glad I was able to help Jean out this morning- though I can't figure out why she's so mad at me! He obsessed over you, Jean! You couldn't be satisfied with your boyfriend, and you tried to take mine. He only spoke of you, and it broke me apart.

"Sure." You look at me warily; oh, calm down, I won't hurt you. I have to talk to you, and it's only a talk. "Scott, why don't you leave us alone for awhile?"

Oh, Jean, you could have any boy you wanted. You could have half the girls- yes, even the straight ones- if you wanted. Why are you choosing Scott Summers? I love him. You could never feel so strongly as I do; He is my life, my shining star.

"Since when do you talk to me, Taryn?" You ask when he leaves.

"I never quit talking to you." I answer softly, trying to hide how resentful I am of you. Perfect Jean, don't try to fool me.

Jean, I know you can take him away from me. He won't even look at me anymore. And I love him; I would do anything for ten minutes of his love. Ten minutes, Jean! Then I could die, because he would have loved me. Don't take him from me! Please, please, don't take the one thing that I did right away from me!

"What do you want?"

"I…" But now I cannot tell you how I feel because your perfect gaze is fixed on me, and I feel wretched. But, don't you see that he was mine first? That I love him more than anything in this world? "Scott and I never broke up."

Don't you know I cannot live without him? He is the only man for me, and I would rather grow old as a spinster than live a life without him. Please, go choose from the throng of men in love with you! But leave my Scott alone, because he's all I have left.

"You didn't even talk to him our first day back." You accuse me. Well, of course I didn't! He lied to me, told me that it was an "eye condition". I didn't care about the stupid powers! And all your Institute friends were so angry, glaring at me, and I was too afraid. "I think that constitutes as a break up."

"Don't act so self-righteous." I spit at you, furious suddenly. "I didn't, but it doesn't mean I hate the whole mutant thing. It doesn't mean I don't still love him!"

Oh, Jean, don't blow this. This is my life, and I can't do with if you won't back off. I need you to leave him alone. I need to have one more chance. Whatever you decide to do will determine my fate. Will you help me, or choose for yourself?

"Taryn, I- I'm sorry. But, I think you two are broken up." You look almost remorseful. I know you are only cold to me because I was cold to your first and it hurt. But, I don't care right now. You are kind-hearted, and I know it. I can see how you would be suspicious of me, but I cannot bear to lose him.

"He always did love you." I mutter bitterly, and you smile secretively. And, at this moment, I hate you. I hate you, Jean Grey.

Please, don't let this be your choice…Jean, I need him…

But he is back, and you act as if we're friends when we both know we aren't. And, Jean, I hate you. I hate you.

Thanks a lot, Jolene.


End file.
